<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nut-Busters Get Busted... by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488236">Nut-Busters Get Busted...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Busters (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bukkake, Bullying, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, K-pop References, Orgy, Parody, Porn, Smut, do not read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two stories, from two different eras of Busters:<br/>War Of Words, starring Yeseo;<br/>&amp; The Following Is Based On Those Skin Moistener Ads</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nut-Busters Get Busted...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There weren't any more Busters fics, so I chose to rectify the situation in the worst possible manner.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*War Of Words*</p>
<p>                Kang Yeseo was being bullied.</p>
<p>                “You were a child movie star, and an idol, and now you’re nothing. All because you got scared of a few creepy old men?”</p>
<p>                There was no obvious way out, for she was at school, and couldn’t just run away.</p>
<p>                “I’m kind of shocked Chaeyeon quit, too. She was the most popular member. If I were in her shoes, I would’ve quit way back when that TV scandal hit.”</p>
<p>                An opportunity presented itself, in the back of her mind. If only she would have the opportunity to take advantage of it.</p>
<p>                “What was up with that, anyway? I don’t believe for a second that she didn’t know the saying was dirty. Are you sure she didn’t have firsthand experience with Listerine?”</p>
<p>                The door was open. Time to cross the threshold, no matter the cost.</p>
<p>                “Actually,” said Yeseo, a bit timidly, “I sort of wondered the same thing.”</p>
<p>                The bully’s eyes grew wide. Yeseo knew she would have to make something up.</p>
<p>                “It was when we were in Brazil. She and Minji were looking really thirsty when we were at Ipanema Beach. All those hot guys in speedos, leaving nothing to the imagination.”</p>
<p>                The bully was looking thirsty now too. Yeseo felt relief.</p>
<p>                “In fact, I saw something I wasn’t supposed to see. After they snuck out of the hotel at night.”</p>
<p>                She hoped God would forgive her lies. But of course he couldn’t, since he doesn’t exist.</p>
<p>                “I followed them for a long time. They went to a favela. I was so terrified!”</p>
<p>                “Why didn’t you run?”</p>
<p>                “I was afraid that I would get lost on my own, trying to get back to the hotel. The two of them seemed to know where they were going, anyway.”</p>
<p>                The bully blinked stupidly. “And this was with the old Minji, right? Not the new?”</p>
<p>                <em>Yes, you impotent ape-girl</em>. “Yeah, the older one. The sexy one.”</p>
<p>                Yeseo could see her bully enjoying the tale. She continued.</p>
<p>                “They went into a building, and it was difficult for me to remain hidden. But there was a room full of men, and a few women. They were naked, because it was like a sex party or something. Chaeyeon and Minji get in there, and take off their clothes and start getting it on. Minji even had sex with a <em>tranny</em>.”</p>
<p>                “No way,” said the bully.</p>
<p>                “Yeah, it was really hot, pretty soon they were both soaked with cum, I could even see their pussies squirting…”</p>
<p>                “How come you never got got?”</p>
<p>                Yeseo blinked. “I did get caught. They pulled me into the room, and made me lick the other two’s pussies clean of jizz.”</p>
<p>                “Oh, really? What did it taste like?”</p>
<p>                “Kind of tangy.” That was the rumor she had heard.</p>
<p>                “Did they fuck you?”</p>
<p>                “Hell yeah, they even double-penetrated me.”</p>
<p>                The bully looked Yeseo up and down. She noticed that her eyes lingered between her legs.</p>
<p>                “How many times did you orgasm?”</p>
<p>                “Oh, I don’t remember. At least four, maybe five times?”</p>
<p>                She could feel the heat rolling off of the bully, who crossed her legs suddenly. The bully’s breasts were unusually perky, and there was something different in her eyes, too.</p>
<p>                “Bitch, you just made all of that up, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>                Yeseo turned red as a flash of anger consumed her. She spread her legs, offering the bully an unobstructed upskirt.</p>
<p>                “Yeah, I did make it up, and you swallowed all of it. I know what you like, now, you cunt-licking whore.” And the bully was taken aback. Yeseo stood up.</p>
<p>                “Don’t ever speak to me again. Or I’ll let everyone know what you get up to when you’re alone in bed at night, when no one is watching.”</p>
<p>                She stormed off, slightly worried that her threat might backfire. But it wouldn’t matter in the end, for the bully had been defanged. Words were a weapon like any other. You just had to know how to use them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*The Following Is Based On Those Skin Moistener Ads*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Takara, how do you keep your skin so soft?” asked Jieun.</p>
<p>                “It’s easy! I use the noodle method!” said Takara.</p>
<p>                “Noodle method? What’s that?” asked little Minji.</p>
<p>                “You use special noodles on your face, and rub it in,” she explained.</p>
<p>                “That sounds so interesting,” said Jieun. “What kind of noodles?”</p>
<p>                “Bukkake noodles,” said Takara, mischievously.</p>
<p>                “Bukkake noodles? I’ve never heard of those,” said little Minji.</p>
<p>                “Do we have to order them from Japan?” asked Jieun.</p>
<p>                Takara shook her head. “No, we can get them fresh from just about anywhere!”</p>
<p>                She took them down an alleyway, where she found an enterprising group of young men.</p>
<p>                “Hey, boys, can you help a girl out? I need to keep my skin fresh and soft.”</p>
<p>                <em>“Yes, ma’am,”</em> came the reply, and soon Takara was on her knees with a dick in each hand, plus one in her mouth, and more on the way.</p>
<p>                “Wow! Amazing!” said the sisters, as a rush of sprunk doused Takara’s face, much of it dribbling down to her cleavage.</p>
<p>                “I recommend the full body treatment,” she said, as a wave of newcomers came and removed her clothes, only to deposit more semen on her sexy, naked teenage body.</p>
<p>                “It looks so fun!” said little Minji, and she and her sister soon joined Takara in pleasure and ecstasy. The alleyway filled up with horny men, eager to please the underage idols, because their petty lives held such little meaning apart from their brief moments of hedonism. Many of them were old enough to have daughters their age, too. Even granddaughters.</p>
<p>                “Oh, God, I’m going to come!” shouted Jieun, and she did, and she passed out, too, only to wake up and realize it was all just a sexually explicit dream, the same kind that many teenagers have, the same kind that reveals their sexual frustrations at living in a society that exposes young people to sexiness and sexuality while denying them the right to go all the way with whom they choose.</p>
<p>                Because we just can’t have sugar daddies paying some girls’ way through college, now can we?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See the first skincare ad:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNvfBbqDuwQ<br/>Surely you'll understand how I got a sex parody out of that...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>